Karena Dibajak
by Hime Hime Chan
Summary: Semua karena handphone itu! Sakura jadi malu, tapi beruntung juga sih. / Karena handphone itu Sasuke jadi tahu apa yang dirasakan teman sekelasnya itu dan melepas status single-nya. / Ini semua berkat Ino yang membajak BBM Sakura dan sekarang kemana Ino? / SasuSaku Oneshoot. Fict pembuka. RnR yaa :D


SUMMARY :

Semua karena _handphone_ itu! Sakura jadi malu, tapi beruntung juga sih. / Karena _handphone_ itu Sasuke jadi tahu apa yang dirasakan teman sekelasnya itu dan melepas status _single_-nya. / Ini semua berkat Ino yang membajak BBM Sakura dan sekarang kemana Ino? / SasuSaku Oneshoot. Fict pembuka. RnR yaa :D

Hime Hime Chan presented

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Karena Dibajak © Hime Hime Chan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Pair : SasuSaku and SakuIno-friendship

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, tidak rinci, cerita seenaknya, dan banyak ketidaksempurnaan lainnya pada fict ini

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy it guys...

SAKURA POV

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai tiga gedung _Konoha Senior High School_ atau _Konoha SHS_. Saat aku membuka pintu kelasku, ternyata kelasku masih kosong tanpa ada satu murid pun disana, kecuali aku. Beberapa menit kemudian, teman sekaligus sahabatku datang dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

NORMAL POV

"Hai, _Forehead_!" teriaknya dengan semangat.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan menjawab "Hai juga, Ino-_pig._ Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kau mengganggu ketenangan orang di pagi hari."

"Memangnya siapa yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakanku? Kan disini tidak ada orang selain kita," jawabnya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Justru itu, _Pig_! Karena hanya kita berdua disini, seharusnya kau sudah tahu siapa yang kau ganggu itu!" jawab Sakura dengan kesal karena dia benar benar polos atau pura pura polos, eh?

"Oh, yang kau maksud itu kau sendiri ya, _Forehead_? Maaf ya, hehehe..." jawabnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Hn."

"Heh, kok kau jadi seperti Sasuke-_kun_ sih? Ah! Kau kan suka dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi, kau ingin mengikuti gayanya ya?" tanya Ino, menggoda.

_Blush_!

"A-apa maksudmu, _Pig_?! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!" jawab Sakura agak tergagap.

"Ah, kau jangan mengelak. Kau kan suka dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Ayolah, mengaku saja Saku~" godanya, lagi. Dan malah membuat Sakura semakin _blushing_. Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lihat! Wajahmu merah, Saku!" jawab Ino dengan menunjuk wajah Sakura yang 'merah'. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

"Terserah kau saja, _Pig!_" jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan _handphone touch screen_-nya dari saku seragamnya dan sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya menghiraukan sahabat yang duduk disampingnya. Tiba tiba ada tangan yang menyambar _handphone_ miliknya dari tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" jelas Sakura marah. '_Apaan sih kelakuannya tidak jelas begini. Mungkin obatnya habis_' pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil terkikik.

Ia hanya menunggu apa yang dilakukan Ino dengan _handphone_-nya. Ia sebenarnya curiga dengan Ino yang sedang mengetik sambil tertawa sendiri. Memangnya ada yang lucu di _handphone_-nya itu? Karena curiga takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap benda kesayangannya itu, ia pun merebutnya.

"Apa yang lucu sih, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura menyipitkan mata, curiga.

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat foto-foto Sasuke-_kun_ yang kau simpan ituuu… Aku tau loh kalau kau sangat suka padanya," goda Ino menyeringai dan menyenggol bahu Sakura yang berada di sampingnya membuat Sakura merona. '_Hihihi… untung ia tak tau yang sebenarnya_,' pikir Ino senang.

Kelas sudah mulai ramai tanpa mereka sadari. Kelas 2-A di _Konoha SHS_ ini sudah hampir lengkap. Sudah terlihat kumpulan gadis yang menggosip di depan kelas dan laki-laki yang bermain bola di dalam kelas, rutinitas biasa. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan keras menimbulkan suara yang mengagetkan.

**BRAK**

"Yo! _Ohayou minna_… kalian apa kabar?" sapa laki-laki bermata biru dengan cengirannya yang khas, tentu saja itu Naruto Uzumaki. Dan seperti kata pepatah, 'Dimana ada gula, pasti ada semutnya' seperti itulah ibarat yang menggambarkan Naruto dan sahabat yang datang bersamanya. Sasuke Uchiha hanya menatap kelasnya dengan datar, lurus, dan tajam sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dan lihat efeknya terhadap gadis-gadis di kelas. Awww… semua gadis merona merah, termasuk tokoh utama fict ini yaitu Sakura Haruno. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, ia duduk di bangkunya dengan kaku, serba salah harus bagaimana. Gimana tidak, Sasuke sedang menatap tajam dirinya dari pintu kelas. Okay, mungkin ia yang terlalu percaya diri. Pasalnya ia berada lurus tepat di pandangan Sasuke. Tapi kan tetap saja gugup kalau ditatap seperti itu oleh sang pujaan hati.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya di samping Naruto menuju bangku mereka. Tapi saat melewati Sakura, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau sebegitu cintanya padaku sampai ingin menikahiku. Kalau begitu, kau lamar saja aku," setelah itu Sasuke pergi menyusul Naruto ke tempat duduk mereka di ujung kelas dan di samping jendela.

SAKURA POV

A-Apa katanya? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku kan tadi hanya menunduk dan itu tidak bisa dikategorikan aku ingin menikah dengannya. Enak saja! Walaupun aku ingin, aku tidak akan melamarnya! U-uh, Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi kan tidak ada yang tahu aku punya rasa padanya, kecuali… Ino! Pasti dia yang memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_! Awas kau Ino Yamanaka!

Saat aku melihat ke samping dan ternyata tidak ada Ino. Kemana dia?! Saat aku sedang mencari keberadaan Ino dari kursiku, _handphone_ di saku rokku bergetar. Ada BBM dari Ino!

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Hei, aku di toilet kalau kau mencariku. Gyahahaha… pasti kau bingung apa yang terjadi kan? Cek Personal Message-mu kalau kau ingin tau :D**

Aku mengernyitkan keningku -yang dikategorikan lebar ini-. Apa maksudnya ia berkata begitu? Aku pun mengecek _PM_-ku di _BBM_. Dan tak lama aku membulatkan mataku. Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Ino membajak _PM_-ku! Pantas saja Sasuke-_kun_ berkata seperti itu padaku! Yang tertulis disana adalah…

**Umm… aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Kita akan punya 4 anak dan aku akan bahagiakan Sasuke-kun! 3**

Kalau seperti itu, pantas saja kalau Sasuke berkata begitu. Aku langsung mengganti _PM_-ku dengan tulisan '**Dibajak Ino-**_**Pig**_**!**' dan meletakkan kepalaku di meja, tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Tak berapa lama aku dalam posisi seperti itu, aku merasakan tepukan di bahuku. Aku pun menengok dan ternyata itu adalah…

SASUKE POV

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sekarang jadi memperhatikan gadis yang telah membuat dirinya malu karena membuat _Personal Message_ seperti itu. Padahal selama ini aku tidak tahu kalau ia menyukaiku. Yang kutahu kami hanya berteman. Tapi tetap saja jika ia menyukaiku, aku tidak keberatan. Toh, aku juga tertarik padanya. Tapi masalahnya, sekarang aku jadi malu sendiri memikirkan kata kata yang tertulis disitu. Aku jadi merasa seperti pengecut karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku duluan. Saat aku sedang memperhatikannya dari ujung kelas ini, aku dikejutkan oleh sikuan seseorang di perutku. Aku pun menengok.

"Ne, _Teme_. Kalau kau memperhatikan Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu dia tidak akan tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," bisik Naruto yang sontak membuat wajahku terhiasi rona merah tipis. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Sakura, yang satu lagi tentu saja _Aniki_-ku.

"Tenang saja, _Dobe_. Hari ini dia pasti sudah jadi milikku," kataku menyeringai dan aku pun menghampiri bangkunya dan menepuk bahunya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang polos membuatku ingin memeluknya. Kami bertatapan cukup lama sampai ia berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Um… _gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. _PM_-ku tadi sebenarnya itu dibajak Ino. Aku tak tahu kalau ia meminjam _handphone_-ku untuk tujuan itu," jelas Sakura padaku yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Jadi hanya dibajak? Tak mungkin. Aku melihatnya merona malu saat tahu yang terjadi. Kalau seperti itu kan berarti ia memang menyukaiku. Ya, pasti.

"Hmm… kalau begitu. Apa perasaanmu juga dibajak, Sakura?" tanyaku dengan tenang. Semoga ia mengerti maksudku.

"Ka-kalau itu a-aku tidak, Sasuke-_kun_," dia berbicara kurang jelas, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mewujudkan apa yang tertulis di _PM_-mu tadi. Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai kita lulus sekolah ya, Sakura?" ucapku tersenyum tipis membuatnya merona dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jadi, kami sepasang kekasih sekarang? Aku tak tahu kalau semudah ini. Aku sadari jantungku berdetak cepat. Saat kami terdiam seperti ini, tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi dan menyadarkan kami.

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku. Kita pulang bersama," perintahku dan langsung disambut dengan anggukannya. Dan setelah ini kisah kami sebagai sepasang kekasih pun dimulai…

THE END

Author's Note :

Aaaaaaaaaa~ *teriak pakai toa masjid*  
Alurnya kecepetan ya? Terlalu _to the point_ -.- gomen, aku orang yang frontal jadi susah untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan panjang dan enak dibaca #pundung

_By the way_, ini fict selamat datang dariku dan mulai saat ini aku akan focus ke dunia Ffn dulu. Yeay~! :D

Maaf untuk typo yang terlewat, jika ada mohon beritahu yaa haha…

Semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan yaa..

Review & Concrit always allowed

Signed,  
Hime Hime Chan


End file.
